Current medical procedures, typically, require use of multiple complex medical instruments and devices. However, identifying areas of improvements in these complex medical instruments and devices is inefficient and ineffective because sufficient real-world empirical data to precisely identify an area of improvement that will improve the likelihood of successful outcomes of the medical procedure is unavailable.
For example, in electrosurgery, surgical instruments configured to perform electrosurgery are plugged into and supplied energy by an electrosurgical generator. The electrosurgical generators and instruments provide a plurality of operating modes, which allow precise control over the supply of current to surgical instruments when utilized by a clinician. Inputs to electrosurgical generators or surgical instruments connected to the electrosurgical generators typically cause them to operate in one of the operating modes over another. The electrosurgical generators capture information about the different inputs. The information about the different inputs may be made available to a medical device manufacturer. However, such information alone is insufficient for the medical device manufacturer to effectively and efficiently identify instruments or devices that need to be improved or even identify areas of improvement within a particular instrument or device because such information does not indicate whether the medical procedure performed using these different inputs to the electrosurgical generator or surgical instruments was successful.